The Wishes of Evil
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: Imagine if the events of Cendrillion, Daughter of Evil, and Servant of Evil had taken place at the same time? Modest baker Teto Kàsane is recruited by Princess Rin to kill Prince Ted Kasane. A friendship blossoms between Teto and Len as they fall in love with enemies of Princess Rin. Will true love conquer all or will the wishes of evil become reality?


**A/N: Welcome, readers! I thought here is where I shall give you a small introduction. This story will be about the events of Cendrillion, Daughter of Evil, and Servant of Evil if they had taken place at the same time. ****There will be twists, turns and tragedy... I mean romance.** I hope that you will enjoy it. 

* * *

It was merely a chapter in her life. It wasn't even the most important chapter. It was simply a means to an end, and that end was practically insignificant to her. Necessity had driven her to this point. Something akin to fear, but not nearly as powerful, more like a dull aching far below reality. Barely competition, but a threat none the less. Of course this small chapter in her life was an entire book to another girl. The final chapter to some. But I suppose I would be getting ahead of myself.

oOoOoOo

She ran a modest bakery. Modest may even be too generous a word to describe the bakery. It was two rooms downstairs, and both were impossibly small. A front room to store and the back a kitchen to bake in. Upstairs there was an impossibly small apartment in which she lived. It was modest. However, the young baker never asked for much. The money she made supported her business, and her bills. She was content. She was modest.

She lived alone. A cat frequented her bakery in the afternoons, and she gave it scraps and set out a bowl of water. It was not her cat, so she had given it no name, but it's diurnal occurrences had become routine and pleasurable. She was not really alone, because even though her bakery was modest, it was popular. She kept her prices low and her breads and sweets fresh and delicious. She was good to her neighbors and a solid member of her community. So it did not surprise her when one day a man in expensive dress walked through her door.

"Good afternoon," said the friendly baker.

"Good afternoon. Would you be Miss Teto Kàsane?" Asked the man. He was young. Around her age from a guess. He had golden hair tied back into a ponytail with a white ribbon. His attire was important-looking, as though he were in service under the name of a king. Dressed in white, trimmed with black and yellow. He had a green flower tucked into his coat pocket.

"I would be. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked. She tried to smooth her strawberry curls.

"Miss Kàsane, I come from the kingdom to the North. I am here with a peculiar request in the name of our country's princess. I am aware that you are in a search of a precious object? What if I told you that I could retrieve that object for you?"

Teto clutched her stained apron, staring at the man before her.

"All you would have to do is a simple task."

"What task would that be?" Teto asked breathless. The thought of reclaiming her precious object made her heart beat impossibly fast. The object was a book. A simple leather back book. The book held the answer to many questions and problems Teto needed answered. Teto's parents had died mysteriously not shortly after they had immigrated to the Shoreless Country, as they jokingly called it. Teto feared why she had not died with them. She wondered how they died. She needed the book to answer those questions. She had been searching a very long time.

"To kill the prince Theodor Kasane."

"Kill the prince?! Heavens why?"

"To reclaim that precious object of course," said the man with a soft smile. His eyes looked impossibly sad. "Shall I give you time to think it over, Miss Kàsane?"

"Yes, please. I need... time," responded the modest baker. The man gave her a tip of his hat.

"I shall return in a two day's time to hear your answer. Known now that you may turn down this offer, but you may never get your precious object. If you accept it will certainly be yours, but only if you carry out your end of the bargain. Should you neglect your orders you will be killed immediately. How you get the job done is entirely up to you, though, of course, you can always ask for help as to how to carry it out. I believe in having no false pretenses. Honesty is the best policy after all. Good day to you, madame."

Teto watched the man leave her bakery, and she slumped down into her chair. Was she being considered to be part of royal espionage? She was perfectly unqualified for the job. She was after all just a modest baker. She wasn't even from this country! Could she be deported from royal homicide? On top of that a burning question filled her. How had the man known she sought the book of answers? If he really could find it for her, then perhaps the murder would really be worth it.

There was something wrong with Teto, this much she knew. She had lived too long feeling too little. Maybe she was cold enough to kill a man she had never met. Had not the Royal Family of the Shoreless Country oppressed the poor, her very neighbors? Perhaps the loss of their son would be the motivation needed to spell practical warning. Maybe when they were sad and desperate they would see their reflection in the faces of the downtrodden folk of their kingdom.

"Is anyone there?" Came the voice of a man. Teto sprang from her chair, roused from her complex and evil thoughts.

"Yes. How may I help you?" Asked the baker. She looked at the man before her. He wore loose clothing and a hat. For his haggard attire he had a startlingly beautiful face. His eyes were a deep dark color, like wine. Teto felt her face grow warm.

"My mother is not feeling well. I would like something sweet to cheer her up," said the young man in a warm, silky voice. It sounded like honey.

"Oh dear. Well I may have just the ticket," responded Teto softly. She went into her kitchen and returned with a small box. She opened the box for the man and inside there were four cupcakes, each decorated colorfully.

"They are lovely!" Beamed the man. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate, of course," chuckled Teto. "I find it is the best flavor to cheer up a saddened heart."

The handsome man smiled brightly at her. Teto felt her warm face burn stronger. She had never seen him before. Who was he?

"This is perfect? How much?" Asked the man.

"Four eztle," said Teto. "One for each cupcake."

"That low?" Asked the man startled.

"Of course."

"I can understand why your neighbors would speak so highly of your business," said the man as he placed the money on the counter. Teto closed the lid of the box and slid it to him, and put the money under the counter.

"I am a modest baker, sir," Teto said proudly. "Please give your mother my best."

"Indeed I shall, Miss...?"

"Kàsane. Teto Kàsane."

"What a lovely name," said the man with a playful smile. "I hope to meet you again, Miss Kàsane."

The man bowed deeply to her, and turned in left. Teto walked from behind her counter to watch him walk away. Two strange men in one day. She glanced to her side and saw an unopened envelope on a small desk addressed to her. She smiled as she picked it up, recognizing the handwriting. She tore open the top and removed the letter.

_Dear Teto,_

_How sorely I have missed you! The days grow quite long here in the north. Despite my many friends, it is your conversation I do so long for. I have so very much news to discuss with you, my dear friend. I have news of suitors! I'm sure you at your age and particular loveliness must also have news of the same. I should hope for you to join me in my land new week. I am privy to knowledge with tells me that there shall be a ball in your kingdom in the coming months. We shall certainly go together. Please visit me soon. Next week whenever you please._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Miku._

* * *

**A/N: A slightly awkward start. I know I've left a lot of questions unanswered, but I promise if you stick around they will be resolved. **** However I hope you enjoyed it and that you will continue to enjoy it as the story progresses.**  


**Forever yours,  
**

**P.K.**


End file.
